My Ninja Academia
by Writer-Zach
Summary: Randy been sent to the my hero academia universe. Let's see how he fairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone my name is writer-Zach I was browsing the fanfic universe and I wasn't satisfied with Randy Cunningham ninth grade 9 crossover my hero academia so here's my go at one hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1 enter Randy

My name is Randy Cunningham (17) and I am the Ninja sole protector of Norrisville and I'm on my last year of high school meaning it's also my final year as the Ninja which I'm totally Bruce* with.

I beat the sorcerer, other baddies here and there and me and Mcfist still go at it but just for fun. The Nomicon thought me all the Ninja art, the Dark Arts, Light arts and made some New cool Ninja balls I also made some advice that's easy to follow in case the future user isn't smart enough to understand the first ninja riddles.

-Destroy the ninja.-a few robo apes said as they shot at me "come on dudes give up I always win."Randy said as he Sliced a few Robo apes.

One dropped a note.

-step 1 fight ninja.

Step 2 drop note so ninja finds note.

Step 3 don't mention anything about my super powerful robot that will destroy the ninja once activated.

Step 4 burn the note. Sign McFist.-

"Hahah this is almost to easy, Smoke Bomb!"Randy said and disappeared

-McFist not so secret lair Randy POV.-

I saw some really giant robots some looked scary but i already beat them I kept sneaking around until I found a machine labeled.

-ultimate ninja destroyer 2.0.-

I pull my Ninja sword out and slice it up and then alarms go off I'm boxed in my lots of layers of glass.

"Told you vice he wold fall for my trap."McFist said Vice just shakes his head tried of his boss antics "sure thing boss anyways ninja get prepared to get sent really far away from here active the teleporter NOW!"Vice shouted I saw a robo ape hit something and a black Ball appeared in front me and started to suck me in.

"Ninja exploding balls!"I say I throw about 10 at the glass it shook the machine and dropped to the ground bad move because as I fell I fell into the black hole I felt myself get separated ripped and lots of pain until finally I passed out.

-the ninja has been cloned and sent through multiple universes and dimension one clone or the original stayed in his original universe not knowing what happened.

-Randy Cunningham (14) 3 weeks before the beginning of the final year of middle school.-

Once I woke up I noticed I was shorter.

I looked around and saw many strange people and monster people? I mean people weren't freaking out. I walk out into the crowd and some people stare at me and then continue with their lives. I say smoke bomb and reappear to a roof and take off my mask.

Ok what is happening for I go through lots of pain and now I am shorter I ca-

I stopped in mid rant when I saw my reflection I was 14 again. "This is so not Bruce."I said I walk into the building and take the stairs all the way to the first floor.

I spend hours walking around the city until a officer stops me.

"Where are your parents kid?"officer 1 said "I don't got any I been raising myself for 14 years."I said he looked shocked part of my plan though.

After a few hours of DNA test and Quirk powers which they say I have magic as a quirk must be the ninja magic they got me registered made up documents and sent for my Identification card to be made ASAP and they sent me to a orphanage. They talked about school had me take some tests and said I was ok to join my class grade year 3 a the local school.

My plan worked better then I thought I have a home, a place for education and Identification. All within 7 hours (real life does not work like that.) so I went to sleep and prepare myself for a new day.

-next day early morning 5:23 am Randy POV.-

When I woke it was a bit dark out so I get up make my bed and go out for a run, as I ran I keep noticing monsters like people but I don't attack since they are setting up shop, anyways I keep running making a mental layout of the area I am now living in. I start to run back to orphanage and see a worry lady waiting by the door.

"Whats wrong why do you look so worry madam?"I asked "you left without telling anyone and I thought you were escaping."? Said "ohhh no no no I went out for a early jog next time I'll leave a note madam."I said "call me Yūki or miss Yūki but call me Madam when your in trouble."Yūki said she then told me to wash up and come down for breakfast.

I met some of the other kids (29 so far.)

Some wanted to be heroes while 4 Wanted to be villains/anti-heroes.

With breakfast over and my chores out of the way I headed to the library I read books on quirk, a quirk theory, some history books and used the public computer to search for heroes and I got a list of 100+ heroes that exist in Japan there are other countries too! I found how most become heroes they have to go to a hero school pass all their grades so they can obtain their hero license heroes without a license are considered criminals.

It was near 1pm when I decided to head back to the orphanage when all of a sudden a explosion happened out side.

Most people got up to check it out and 4 villains had taken over a bank.

I went to a bathroom slipped on my ninja mask and smoke bombed out of there.

-downtown bank.-

People has their phones out recording the event going down. "Look it's Kamui!"Fangirl said "SMOKE BOMB!"Ninja said as he appeared near the crowd the people were confused on the newcomer that is until the ninja ran into the bank dodging bullets fire and ice.

"Did you see that that that ninja just went in there while dodging everything."A man said.

Meanwhile the Ninja was sneaking around the villains "where he go!"Villain one shouted as they looked up and around "Ninja freezings ball."Ninja said as he threw 7 freeze balls he froze villain 1 completely and villain 2 got frozen half way, villain 3 saw his shadow and shot at the ninja...only to hit a coat hanger "ninja drop from the ceiling slice."Ninja said and slice villain 3 gun "ninja round house kick."Ninja said and knocked out villain 3.

Villain 4 was a giant of a man (like Wilson frisk from spider man.)

"Ninja running water sound effect ball!"ninja said and threw the NRWSEB on the ground the watery sounds made villain 4 want to use the bathroom "sorry the bathroom here is out of order and if you don't hurry you might use the bathroom on yourself."Ninja said the Villain ran out the bank only to get knocked out by ALL MIGHT! "Smoke bomb."Ninja said and disappeared.

As the ninja disappeared All Might scanned the area he found the villains all taken care of and the hero wasn't there "hmm guess we will have to catch him."All Might said.

-end.-


	2. Chapter 2

**The story is mostly passing through Randy POV considering he is the star of this fanfic.**

Chapter 2 Getting into U.A.

-1 year later test day at U.A.-

"Yūki I'm out of here."Randy said "take care and make sure to give it your all leave no regrets."Yūki said as she gave Randy a hug.

Randy ran to U.A in his ninja suit jumping on cars and buses and made it in time for a the ceremony.

I took a seat near the stage and got strange stares from other future to be students.

Welcome to today's live performance! Everybody say hey!"present Mic shouted

"Hey!"Randy shouts back "you are my favorite examiner from now."Present Mic said

"I'm here to present the guide lines of your practical! Are you ready!?"present Mic asked "Yeah!"Randy and Mic shouted

"This is the test will go, my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten minutes long "mock cityscape maneuvers."present Mic said

"Bring along whatever you want!"Present Mic said Randy shot his hand into the air

"Yes Ninja?"Present Mic asked "you said I can bring anything right, so can I bring my sword, ninja disk, ninja balls, ninja Sai, etc*?"Randy asked as he pulled each item out of the ninja suit and placed it in front of him on the table.

"Yep anything on your body and by the looks of it you got deep pockets how do you run with a sword in the suit!?"Present Mic asked "Ninja training and secret."Randy said

"Anyways let's continue! Each site is filled three kinds of faux villains. Points are awarded to for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels!"Present Mic said

"Use your quirks, and self brought weapons to disable the Faux villain! Of course playing anti-hero and attacking others examiners is prohibited!"Present Mic said

"May I ask a question?"7111 asked "you just did."Randy said

7111 stayed quite for a few seconds and then asked some stupid question about the forth villain and shouted to some poor kid to stop muttering. Then present Mic explains about the forth villain being a trap wroth Zero points.

We then were separated into our cities I got city F.

"What's wrong? The test started! Run! Run! The die has been cast!"Present Mic said Randy sprang to action he jumped from building to building used his ninja scarf to swing from poles time to time "Ninja exploding balls, Ninja exploding disk."Randy said as he threw multiple balls and disks to different enemies "15 points, ok god Ninja chain sickle."Randy said and pulled out his second ninja weapon

And warped a bunch of robots and ripped them to shreds. "45 points I need more, Ninja rage mode plus Ninja guitar."Randy said with his new fire power and guitar randy started to play 30 seconds to math destroying enemies with energy beams thy shot out of the guitar. "69 points 1 minute and 45 seconds left, ninja electric balls."Randy said and took out a few enemies "77 points and time is over."Randy said he picked up weapons he threw away and stored them into his suit.

"You were amazing every flip slash and ninja magic you did was on point if you're not a hero I force them to take you."A examiner said "yeah I know I'm Bruce as cheese."Randy said he checked himself and left.

A few days later Randy POV

I was in the orphanage backward when all of a sudden I was swarmed by kids and Yūki "goods new your letter from U.A is here."Yūki said she game me the letter I caught and opened it and a small metal disk thing with my ninja symbol popped out it was a projector.

And a rat thing wearing clothes and timberlands greeted me.

"Randall Randy Cunningham I, Nezu proudly can say you been accepted to U.A you earned it Ninja I gave a notice to all staff members that you can use your suit anytime anywhere as long as you don't abuse your privilege and aren't disrespectful to the staff have a good day school starts on xx/xx/xx."Nezu said and the projection was cut. "When your a hero promise to save me."Yūki said "yes mom anyways I need to prepare and please I set up a small space in the ward so I can work on my tools without hurting anyone."I said

I put on my ninja suit and bring out all my weapons I start to clean and sharpen them all.

-end.-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 days at U.A

-Randy POV.-

It was 7:56 am and I woke up late so I shower grab toast put a lot of jelly on it and put on my ninja suit "gotta go bye everyone."I said and grabbed a few more slices of beard with jelly.

As I was jumping and running through the city dodging birds people and cars as I ate my toast I made it to U.A with 3 minutes to spare "phew close one next time I set the alarm."I said I follow the instructions to get to my classroom and arrive. there I see that most of my classmates are there.

"You tied with me you fucking ninja bastard don't think your shit until you beat me in a fight."Bakugou said as he glared at me.

"Dude chill no need to fight on the first day of school what would the teacher say?"I asked "I would say you are a bunch of children which you are."Aizawa said

Everyone looked at our dead looking teacher "quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds."Aizawa said everyone went to change. Me, I jumped out the window and swung to the ground.

A few minutes later.

"All of you will be tested on your quirks and how you use them during this small exam of my."Aizawa said

"Awesome we get to use our quirks."Some one said "awesome think how awesome it is when whoever is in last place gets expelled."Aizawa said with a dead serious face Bakugo went first and used his quirk to get 705.2m I was last to throw. "you said never step out of the ring."I said "yep."Aizawa said a bit annoyed

I grab the ball place 3 ninja sticky balls and stuck 3 explosion balls "ninja throw the loaded ball."I said once the ball was a good distance I did another trick "Ninja Air fist!"I shouted the ball was hit with a strong air fist and flew some more then it exploded gaining more distance.

My score 2109.8m "he cheated!"Bakugo shouted "nope I didn't he said use my quirk and never leave the ring never said anything about me hitting the Ball multiple times, or taking time to prepare the ball."I said Bakugo looked pissed he stomped off.

For my run I got 3.34, the grip test I used the ninja art of strength I easily clocked in 1 ton, down side it only last a few minutes and takes longer to reactive use after use, for my long jump I used the art of flying and flew over but made it look like one big jump and the test ended.

I was number 1 Bakugo looked pissed "the first chance we get to fight we will, you shoob."I said "you bet your fucking ninja life we will."Bakugo said

I walked out the school since the day was short " ninja wait."? Said I stop and turn around and out came Ida aka turbo legs (that what I will call him.) "oh hey Ida what up."I said "I want to thank you during the exam you opened my mind a bit had I payed close attention I would of run in circles a bit and the launch the ball at great speeds, also thank you for not being stuck up and rude like Bakugo."Ida said

"It's all good anyways see ya tomorrow."I said

Next day Randy POV.-

Today we started with a normal class English, history, math ugh I hate math and even worse science. Then came lunch made by the Cooking hero: Lunch rush fast cheap and the food taste amazing I talked to him when when he finished cooking if he could make gravy fries and told him how to make them he said "doesn't sound healthy instead I'll see if I can make you a replacement."

And now it was time for the afternoon classes and everyone looked ready for a fight.

"I HAVE...come through the door like normal."All Might said as he didn't enter the door like a normal person

He stood in front of the class "no time to rally today activity Battle training!"All Might said and I swear Bakugo looked as if someone said he could kill with out being restricted.

They went to go put on their costumes that were made for them and they actually looked awesome.

"So you want to be a solo villain and any three students can come at you...sounds good to me Ninjas aren't heroes or villain unless they choose to be either,a ninja can be both a hero and villain at the same time considering what they used to do in the past."All Might said

Anyways after Deku And Bakugo amazing fight everyone took theirs turn me I was preparing my ultimate trap house.

"We have enough time for 1 more mock battle 3 of you will fight Ninja at his trap house since he is a villain he took time to prepare like most smart villain do, so anyone who joins gets extra credit."All Might said

Shoto hand went up, then Momo and Ida "whhahaha welcome to me wonderful house of traps."I said "you can go all out."All Might said Shoto froze the whole building my nuke wasn't in the building it was on it "nice try Shoto but you will need to do better to beat me Ninja rage mode."I said my suit now red and black I sent fire balls to him and he blocked with ice making steam. So I kicked him out the building grabbed him with my Ninja scarf "Ninja drag and Slam."I said as I slammed Shoto back into the trap house he stepped into my smoke bomb room the smell knocked him out.

"Shoto has been taken out."All Might said Momo was Mad a plank appear and used it to cross the rooms with Ida they were on the 5th floor.

"Ahh you guys were careful nice but can it help you beat me?"I asked I Gave momo a energy chocolate bar.

"I know your power, it drains you and make you really hungry here so no excuses can be made."I said she ate and looked better "prepare to be defeated evil ninja."Ida said "whahaha show me what you got Turbo legs!"I said he came running "ninja slipping balls."And I threw the balls onto the ground they spread all over "Ida ramp."Momo said as she made a ramp in front of Ida, Ida used the ramp to launch onto a wall and then jump from the wall to me with a flying kick. "Ninja dodge."I said I slide a bit on the ground and Ida flew over me and out the trap house. -disqualification for Ida and Shoto.-

"Two down one to go come on Momo I think you know how to beat me."I said "I do."Momo said she then made a giant metal box and trapped me inside with no bars or windows.

"It's not over yet Miss Momo you still have to find the Bomb."All Might said Momo nodded and ran off.

"Ok she is gone time to bust out of here."I said I pulled my Ninja sword out and cut a hole into the floor I slip through the hole jump out a window and scale upwards to the roof a few minutes pass and then Momo appears.

Her face of shock was priceless "how I left you in a closed box with no bars or windows!?"Momo asked "a ninja is a master of escaping traps and your trap was simple I had 3 ways that I can think of to escape."I said my scarf was flowing with the wind making me look even more villain like.

As she started to create something I jump down "Ninja falling knock out chop."I said and I knocked her out. "Excellent! Young Ninja please deactivate any traps so The medical robots can come for the students."All Might said "yes sir!"I replied

Once done most of my class cheered except for Shoto, Bakugo and Momo.

"You so gotta give me some of your ninja tools dude."Eijiro said as he patted me with his rock hands "since class is over I got to go chores don't do them selves Smoke Bomb!"I said and disappeared.

Once I was in a dark alley I took off the ninja mask "oh man I wished Howard was here he be so hyped to be a hero."I said I run home and think what tomorrow has installed for me.

-end-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Saving my mom.

Randy POV.-

Once I got home Yūki asked how was school I told it was amazing she asked if I had friends yet, I said not yet due to being to cool.

I hung out with the other kids we played around I did my homework and went to sleep.

-next day outside U.A-

I was making my way to the school when I was surrounded by news reporter they were asking a lot of questions.

"Woah woah woah one at a time 1 question per reporter ok."I said so they made a quick line.

"What's it like learning from All Might?"Reporter 1 asked "its amazing he focuses on our quirk and tells how we can use our quirks in certain situations."I said it was half a lie but they will never know.

"Tell us what the symbol of peace looks like in front of the class?"Reporter 2 asked

"Hmm let's see well he's really energetic and makes you want to give it your all."I said

"Tell is about 'All Might' The teacher."Reporter 3 asked "he's good teacher just as he is a hero."I said my watch did 2 beeps "I'll love to stay and answer your questions but I got classes don't try to cross the gates it will slam shut and activate security mode have a nice."I said as I walk into school yard

I bumped into another school mate "sorry about that was trying to escape the reporters."I said I offer the fallen dude a hand "Y-y-your the ninja from the entrance exam!"the dude said "yep FYI just call me Ninja I'm part of the hero course."I said "I'm Randy steel and sadly I am part of the support course."Randy said "what do you mean sadly?"I asked "support heroes aren't as cool as heroes with cool powers and are some what looked down on."Randy said "that's so wonking stupid from my Point of view if you noticed At the entrance exam I used a lot of support tools if anything I say support heroes are cool too."I said "in that case in the upcoming sports festival I will try my hardest to show everyone that support heroes are cool."Randy said and ran off.

Once he was gone Randy sighs "what are the odds I would run into someone else name Randy."I said to myself I head to class.

"NINJA! I demand you take your mask off."Bakugo said as he glared at me "we will throw down here and now but there's no Honking way I'm am taking off my mask."I said as I glared back I put my hand into my suit just Incase.

"If you two are done wasting time sit down we have things to do."Aizawa said as he looked dead and tired a usually. I went to my seat near the back near a open window that I can fit through.

"Good work with yesterday Battle training, I looked over your grades and evaluation."Aizawa said as he put a stack of papers on his desk.

"Bakugo, grow up already, stop wasting your talent."Aizawa said "got it."Bakugo said sourly

"Ra- I mean Ninja good work so far you are the only using your quirk outside the box."Aizawa said "thanks Aizawa I will keep doing my best."I said as I did a respectful bow from my desk.

"And it seems midoriya ended yet another day with a broken arm."Aizawa said he looked at Deku even more tiredly "learn to use your quirk better, just trying is not going to cut it anymore, I don't like to repeat myself just know you have great potential."Aizawa said

But then my phone rang "Randy, Randy, Yūki is in the hospital at XX location."Sui said as "WHAT! I'm on my way!"I said I look at Aizawa "I need to go family emergency."I said "permission granted to leave."Aizawa said "ninja run and jump out the open window."I said I used my scarf to swing through the city and eventually made it the hospital I ran inside and Sui lead me to Yūki.

"She has brain cancer."Sui said "keep the doctors out I'm going to do my ninja trick and need space."I said Sui nods blocks the door by using his gold form he's heavy and unmovable too most people.

"Ninja art of healing, art removing of diseases remove Yūki Brain cancer."I said red beams shot out of my hand and hit Yūki head and out started to come Yūki tumor and it was ugly looking then I heard shouting outside.

The tumor was half way out so I keep the art of healing going but I noticed it started to grow so I poured more water power into the ninja art of healing the tumor popped right out I grabbed a cup and sealed it just in time as a doctor managed to barge inside through a window "Hello."I said with my best manly voice.

"Hi."The Doctor said "smoke bomb."I said and disappeared from the sight.

-orphanage Randy POV.-

I was pacing in circles as I prayed that Yūki was ok. I stop pacing and look at the cup the tumor was in I can possibly use this against a villain. "Ninja art of sealing, seal this Tumor in my ninja ball."I said and the tumor was forced into a ninja ball bright Pink with white zig zag lines.

Then the front door opens "everyone I'm back."Yūki says I run down stairs and hug Yūki tightly "thanks for coming back mom."I said we all hug and cry until eventually we all have to bed, I stay awake looking at ceiling "what if I never ever payed attention to the nomicon would I been able to save Yūki today or would I even be here the life of the mask is not easy *sigh* I just have to be the best the ultimate ninja I can be and protect those dearest to me."I said I fall asleep and have pleasant dreams.

-end.-


	5. Chapter 5

**So I haven't really thought of giving Randy a pairing but I am open to Suggestions I do not own RC9GN OR MHA.**

Chapter 5 recuse training/ holy shit super villains.

-12:50 pm UA Randy POV.-

"Alright class I got news, today All Might, myself and one other will supervise today basic hero training."Aizawa as tired as always "must be for important since three teachers will be with us."I said

"Preparing you for disasters relief, from fires to floods. It's rescue training!"Aizawa said "put on your gym clothes or hero clothes today neither matter."Aizawa said

After everyone changes we line up to enter the bus we got in and sat down me, I decided to stand sitting in a chair all day is boring.

I was near the back talking to Toru "so your saying you can actually somewhat see me!?"Toru asked as she placed both her hands on her face as if shocked "yep but barely."I said "talking about Cool and strong that has to be The ninja, Todoroki and Bakugo those three are amazing."Deku said

"Yeah but Bakugo So unhinged that he will never be popular."Tsuyu said "What you say Frog Face!"Bakugo shouted "see."Tsuyu said "she's right man your so hot tempered I'm amazed you haven't exploded yourself yet."I said "So ninja are your eyes the same color of your hair and what's your name?"Toru asked "no my hair is a natural color of Tyrian purple and my name is the ninja unless you can unmask me that is."I said "so all we have to do is unmask you to get your name easy."Bakugo said I saw he was planning to get up.

"Ninja sticky balls."I said and stuck Bakugo to his seat "that should last until the ride is over and unmasking a ninja is no easy task."I said "see ninja cool powerful and mysterious."Tsuyu said

After a while the bus comes to a stop we step outside and we are all blown away by how amazing the place looks like and I see a astronaut guy!?

"There's the flood zone, landslide zone, conflagration zone, etc etc etc, every disaster and accident you can imagine... I built this facility myself. I call it...The unforeseen simulation joint."Astronaut guy said

"It's the space hero Thirteen!"Deku said entering fanboy mode.

Aizawa was whispering to thirteen I looked around the area to see if I can spot All Might before he does another flashy entrance.

"I'm sure you kids know that my Quirk is called Black Hole, it can suck in and tear apart anything."Thirteen said he looked serious.

"And you used it to to save people in all sorts of disasters."Deku said I gasped knowing what thirteen meant "listen up Deku a black hole can suck up and tear apart anything meaning that if he accidentally sucked in a person villain or not he could kill said person and I bet he has to force himself to use the weakest black hole during rescue mission."I said seriously.

"Y-you are correct how did you know?"Thirteen asked I pull out my sword and a ninja ball. "See this sword I can kill a person with it if not careful and my ninja ball are also deadly if throw a explosion ball at some I could kill them if they are not durable enough Deku you yourself can kill yourself since you quirk always hurts you when you use it no quirk is really safe if I put my mind to it I bet I can find a way how all your quirks can kill anyone easily except for Toru she is just in invisible."I said

"Hey! No fair."Toru said shyly as she drew circles in the air. "Thank you young Ra- *Aizawa stopped him* ahh yes thank you young Ninja for pointing out the flaws of many Quirks."Thirteen said and he did a bow of respect to me so I also bow in return.

"Great first off-"Aizawa said but stopped I heard a faint portal like sound I looked around and a black hole open up and saw a man with a giant hand on his face and head.

"Huddle up and don't move!"Aizawa shouted Aizawa started to pull some stuff out his pockets "Thirteen Protect the students."Aizawa said and out many weird looking dudes I pulled a few ninja balls just Incase.

"What the heck is that? More battle robots? Like during the entrance exam?"Kirishima asked "DON'T MOVE THOSE ARE VILLAINS!"Aizawa shouted.

"Cheese has officially hit the fan."I said "where's All Might he was supposed to be here the schedule said so."A villain said "we knew about your villain attack All Might is just testing us to see if we can prove that we are heroes."I said "NINJA! Do not lie."Aizawa said "man it was to strike fear in to them."I said "Thirteen protect the kids I'm going in."Aizawa said he put on a pair of custom made googles.

"Ranged squad take him out."A villain said "Ninja ice ball."I said and froze two villains. "Sorry teach but my body won't stop I gotta help you."I said Aizawa wrapped to villains and based their skulls into each other "Ninja sword block and Flip."I said as I blocked a bunch of bullets and flipped over a charging villain. "Finally it feels so good to fight villains again."I said "wait you fought villains before that explains a lot."Aizawa said I pulled out a another ninja sword we were surrounded about 50 against 2 "teach don't worry about me I was once smashed into the ground after being thrown from a really high building and I got up to keep fighting."I said "I can't punish you for illegally using your quirk in the past but I know to push you to the max from now on." Aizawa said

Then the shadowy guy flew up to my class.

"None of you will escape from here just like we will kill All Might the symbol of peace."Shadow villain said

He then covered everyone in shadows and once the shadow was gone so were my classmates "what have you done to my classmates!?"I shouted "just sent them to their graves."Shadow villain said and disappeared.

"Teach i once learned that if you let Rage cloud your judgement you can do regrettable things but haven't you noticed that when a person is angry enraged they become stronger?"I asked "Ninja what are you ta- no don't tell you have a berserk mode?"Aizawa asked "close but I learned to stay sane Ninja Rage mode!"I said my suit turned a bright Red with black lines.

"Ohhh so you changed colors so what not that scary."A villain said the villain swung his big fist at me "Ninja Fire fist."I said and blasted the villain into sky "Ninja super jump and downward kick."I said as I jumped up and kicked the Villain in the ground into 3 other villains knocking them out.

"How! How! How do we not know about you, you are on pro hero status!?"Hand face villain said "easy I have connections and they keep me hidden."I said Aizawa then starts to fight hand villain so I take out the thugs "ninja explosion ball for you, and you and you, ninja tripping balls for you Smoke Bomb."I said I was taking out Villains Lessing Aizawa burden of trying to protect me.

"Meet the anti symbol of peace the bioengineered Nomu."Hand villain said Nomu had Aizawa pinned to the ground.

"No Wonder your called the anti symbol of peace your ugly and creepy looking while All Might is Handsome and amazing."I said this seemed to make Nomu angry since he threw Aizawa and charged at me I side step and trip him into the ground he got up and swung at me "Ninja backflip dodge."I said "Can you shut up your annoying."Nomu said "Ninja Cold rage Mode! Ninja Double Ice fist Blast."I said I almost froze Nomu on the spot but then everything went wrong when Nomu grabbed me "would you let me go and start over for a fair fight I am kinda winded."I said

He stared at and then slammed me twice in the ground "Aaggggghhhhhhhhhhh!"I shouted it been a long time since I last felt pain and it felt kinda good to know I was not a ninja god or something but it felt bad cuz now I can barely stand "you know had I been a non magical ninja I would be super scared right but unluckily for you I am the best magical ninja in the world."I said I threw a smoke bomb and disappeared and reappeared in a empty building.

"Ninja art of healing, Ninja art of strength and speed."I said once healed I drop right back to where Nomu was and he had Tsuyu "he ugly let the pretty girl or you are gonna regret messing with me and my classmates."I said he roughly Threw Tsuyu on the ground.

"Now what you gonna do ninja brat."Nomu said "I'm gonna Ninja speed calculated super punch!"I said I ran faster then he could react and smashed his head open "oh snap I killed him!"I said I looked at Nomu then I saw something scary his head healed and he jumped up to attack just as my Ninja strength and speed wore off. "TEXAS SMASH!"All Might shouted as he punched Nomu away "listen he has super regeneration I punched his head in and healed it right away so don't hold back."I said

"Thank you young Ninja that information is well appreciated."All Might said I can back to the now reforming group of kids "Your amazing ninja you just took on a super villain and walked away alive."ojiro said "thanks but I need to meditate so I can speed up my magic recharge."I said he nods and I lay on the ground looking up to the ceiling and I let the flow of ki and mana flow threw me as I take deep breathes. Meanwhile Bakugo and kirishima take down the black hole portal guy I heard Todoroki froze part of Nomu to save All Might.

"It's three on five."Todoroki said "nope make it six vs 3."I said as I got back up "No! Get out of here!"All Might said as he tried to stop us.

"NO! You are hurt and we can help you I won't stop helping and they won't stop attacking you so as a pro hero accept help and let's kick some major Villain butt."I said "fine but leave Nomu to me."ALL Might said "ok Yo Bakugo you still ready to fight?"I asked "anytime yo Ninja bastard."Bakugo said "oh yeah bet so can destroy mr. hands before you."I said "no you can't."Bakugo said "yes I can because I am better then you."I said worse choice of words.

"I'm gonna kill you Ninja bitch ass punk."Bakugo said he came running my way so I ran to hand face villain "hope you are durable as me."I said I wrapped him up with my ninja scarf just as Bakugo blasted me and the villain sky high hand guy punched me in the gut and my throat so I let go of him as shadow guy saved him and Todoroki saved me by making a titled ice wall which I slid across with style.

"Thanks Todoroki I owe you one."I said "I will like that favor in a spar."Todoroki said why does everyone wanna fight me?

All Might sent Nomu flying to who knows where which is kinda bad now that I think about it.

But then the two remaining villains charged at All Might which I notice he is spewing out lots and lots of smoke that's not natural.

So I sneaked around and notice All Might right start to shrink and become smaller.

Maybe just maybe the villains attacked him and it's a poison.

"You Villains suck Ninja smoke bomb barrage."I said covering the whole area "Hey All Might it's me Ninja after we survive this villain attack I can heal you, I see you are weakening."I said and disappeared and behold to my surprise their was a bunch of Heroes attacking the fleeing villains.

"Principal Nez I need to use your office with no outside interference from staff or students or All Might we both need to heal."I said "You can heal All Might of his injury?"Nezu asked "yep I can just let me rest I haven't fought like this in a very long while so I head to bus where we all get a ride back to school.

Once there I pass out in Principal Nezu office in one of his chairs and sleep.

-end.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the 300 views I didn't expect so many people to read/visit this story so with out further ado here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 6 Hero sport festival pt1

-Randy POV.-

It's been 1 week since I healed All Might and I kinda regret because now he won't leave me alone "ah Ninja come with me and Midoriya to have lunch."All Might said as he carried a few bentos.

"No I have like 5 days left to prepare for the festival and I am running low on many of my ninja tools so I am heading to the principal office."I said he looked a bit sad "but after the festival we can talk and have lunch all the time."I said

"Fine young Ninja but I am really thankful you healed a injury that forced me to be less me for years but, now I can be me all year long take care ninja."All Might said as he left.

I walk into the principal office and wait to be called.

"Ninja you may come in now."Nezu said so I walk in and take off my mask.

"What's wrong Randy?"Nezu asked "I need the next 5 days away from school I need to gather lots and lots of things for my inventory if not I will be weaker and can't preform to my best."I said "fine I will inform your teachers Take care Randy."Nezu said

I walk out the office and go back home I spent my days making ninja balls, practicing my ninja arts and rage modes I even found a way for my suit to change into the school gym clothes and other clothes I celebrated Sui birthday and finally rested for 1 whole day I was more ready then ever.

-U.A pre-room for 1-A Randy POV.-

I was napping when Ida woke me up. "Ninja its time to go."Ida said "ahh thanks turbo legs."I said I got up and exit with my class to waiting entrance to the stadium.

"It's U.A's sports festival the one time event each year, when our fledgling heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle!"Present Mic said as he talked loudly I swear his voice is on scream level without microphones.

"First up..you know who I am talking about! The miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villain attack with their steely willpower! The first years of the hero course..CLASS 1-A!"Present Mic shouted getting everyone hyped.

"Hold Up, we are missing one rising star."Present Mic said

~ninja intro starts to play on the speakers.~_For 2 months, U.A has been protected by a Ninja._

_No one knows who the ninja is._Go, _Ninja! A freshman to fight the forces of evil._

_I am the Ninja._

_**Smoke bomb!(Randy appears before the class in a massive area is covered in smoke and then cleared by the wind and he starts to dance.)**_

_What the hey!_

_Come on, you!_

_What the juice!_

_He's so bruce!_

_That's the cheese!_

_Ninja, please!_

_Ninja, rock!_

_Don't stop!_

_What the hey!_

_Come on, you!_

_Do it, Ninja!_

_What the juice!_

_He's a hero!_

_Come on, fighter!_

_Just a freshman,_

_And a Ninja! Randy stopped dancing and bowed as people cheered him._

"AMAZING NOW THAT WAS A GREAT WAY TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF NINJA!"Present Mic said as he clapped at Randy performance "yeah let's just forgive him for taking over part of school system to just make a introduction."Aizawa said

"It's time for the athletes oath."Midnight said as she looked at the students "your student body representatives are The Ninja And Katsuki Bakugo!"Midnight said Bakugo glared at me as we both go up to where Midnight was standing at.

"You go first Bakugo."I said "the athletes oath..MAKE NO MISTAKE ABOUT IT I'M GOING TO TAKE FIRST PLACE."Bakugo said "pay no mind to him his ego is bigger Then any land animal and aquatic animal combined, hero course, support or business none matter really, in the end we are here to become helpers of the weak its our job to help those that need it protect those who can't protect themselves so today lets shine say it with me U.A motto."I say "PLUS ULTRA!"everyone shouts

"Now without further delay...these are the qualifiers! It's the stage that so many are sent home crying every year!"Midnight said I really was trying not to stare at her chest.

"And the first fateful event this year is...obstacle course race!"Midnight said

"It's a race between every member of all eleven classes! The course is a four kilometer lap around the stadium it self, our school preaches freedom in all things! Heheheheh so as long as you don't go off the course anything is fair game."Midnight said "anything?"I ask "anything."Midnight says "no regrets."I said

"Racers to your position...START!"Midnight shouted

Everyone started to run into the very first obstacle the starting Gate it was narrow and not wide enough for many people to rush past to bad for them I can walk on buildings "ninja running across the narrow walls!"I said as I ran past most of them and caught up with Todoroki.

"Sup hot and cold, freezing out the competition? Here let me help, Ninja zap balls!"I said as I threw the balls to unexpected students they chain zapped a few others "hmph don't try to help this is a battle ninja!"Todoroki said he threw ice blasts at me I dodge and slide across something metal. "Oh snap it's the zero pointer from the exam and why are there so many!"I shouted Todoroki froze 2 robots and I slipped past them with Todoroki "your so helpful today."I said which made Todoroki mad.

"1-A TODOROKI! BUSTING THROUGH AND SABOTAGING THE OTHERS IN ONE MOVE! THIS GUY IS COLD! TO BAD THE NINJA IS TO HOT FOR TODOROKI!"Present Mic said

Me and Todoroki are running to the next obstacle which is walking on a small single rope at a time. "HEY MIDNIGHT ANYTHING GOES RIGHT!? IN THAT CASE NINJA DAGGER THROW!"I shouted as I cut multiple ropes so getting across would be harder. "SMART MOVE BY THE NINJA ALWAYS PLAYING BY THE RULES AND ALWAYS FINDING LOOPHOLES!"present Mic said

I heard explosion in rapid succession I look back and see Bakugo closing by blasting his way through. "Was wondering where you went."I said

"Next up the minefield! How will they past this obstacle!?"Present Mic said

Hmm hidden bombs underground none that can be seen I have 1 flawless way to cross but that's no fun so instead "Ninja runs across zigzaggingly!"I said as I past Todoroki but Bakugo blasts past me and blasted me in the face which sent me into a mine blasting me back to Bakugo "I swear your the worse rival ever, ninja exploding balls!"I shouted and blasted bakugo in a mine "NINJA!"Bakugo screamed we kept running when all of a suddenly Midoriya flew past us while carrying a slab of metal ohh I see his plan.

When I saw he was going to slam the ground with the slab of metal I jumped up and grabbed on to the piece of metal. "Hope you don't mind if I tag along."I said "n-ninja! I won't lose."Midoriya said as we flew past the mines and near the finish line we crashed and rolled we both got up and we started to run to finish line I could put run him but something in me told me to tie with Midoriya so I did.

"Unbelievable we have tie in first place!"Present Mic shouted into the mic

I looked at Midoriya "you did great Deku that move you did was so Bruce hope to keep seeing you surprise me with moves like that."I said "T-t-Thanks ninja, but did you um slow down to tie with me on purpose?"Midoriya asked "who knows maybe I did maybe I didn't I could have sprain ankle."I said "oh ok."midoriya said then Ida and Uraraka appear to congratulate Midoriya so I walk away since we aren't really friends.

-business course group.-

"Hmm too invest in the ninja would be great idea stealth, skill, he's agile and he's popular right now."Business student A said "yeah but we don't know who he is under that mask what if he is ugly and one day a rich investor want to see his face and rejects said offer after seeing the ninja face?"business student B said "doesn't matter since he still has it on even now so he won't have to take it off if the cards are played right."business student A said then they heard a happy whoop sound "I just sold 20 ninja disk each for 100,000 yen best day ever!"Business student C said "How!?"Business student A/B asked "my quirk is sight Teleport-ion any man made items I can Teleport to me unfortunately it's limited it can only teleport things I see in real life so nothing from a TVs and I can't Teleport really heavy things unless I want to die."Business Student C said "you lucky bastard."Business student E said.

-Randy POV.-

I counted my Ninja disk and see I'm missing 20 I check the field and find nothing, not so Bruce I hope this doesn't come back later to bite me in the butt I can only hope that they didn't en up in the wrong hands.

-End.-


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't update Sooner because life was being a bunch of problems if not i would of put up 3 Chapters by now. so sorry for the delay heres the next chapter**

Chapter 7 Hero sport festival pt. 2

-Randy POV.-

"The top 44 from this qualifying round will move on, and those that failed we still have ways for you guys and gals to show off your talent."Midnight said as the crowd cheered. "And now the main selection really begins! On to the second event! I already know what it's of course...dying in suspense!?"Midnight said "no I'm dying from standing still!"I shouted

Then on the big screen the words cavalry battle appears "well then looks like its about to become complicated."I said

"Participantes will on their own make teams two to four members each and get into a horse and rider formation! The rules are the same as normal cavalry battle sang your opponents head band while guarding your own."Midnight said she kept talking but I got bored of listening to Here voice so I looked at remaining students to see Who more or less is compatible with me.

Everyone started to group and stay away from oh yeah since I have a big target on my back no one wants to get in the cross fire.

"Hello Ninja my name is Zatieru I'm from the Business course can I team up with you?"Zatieru asked "you have a special quirk I should know about?"I asks "yes I can read minds."Zatieru said "ok then here's the plan climb on my shoulders I can stay airborne in the sky for 10 minutes leaving five minutes to dodge."I said "thanks ninja I will hope not to disappoint you."Zatieru said as he climbed on my shoulders "times up let the cavalry battle begin."Midnight said

"Ninja art of flight!"I shouted I jumped really high into the sky and stayed there watching the others fight.

"I read their minds and they all think your a cheater."Zatieru said "let them I don't care what they think."I said Deku was having trouble since Bakugo and Todoroki were gunning for him.

Randy lowered himself to ground far from the others "careful behind us they plan to hit you with some vines and trap you with some water attack."Zatieru said "thanks Zatieru hold on tight."I said I dodge so vines and a water blasted then Zatieru warmed me about the So I jumped and a sticky ball was there, the little perv from my class is near Zatieru jumped to dodge a tongue attack so o jump up and catch him on my shoulders "ok Tsuyu and min that's how you gonna play hide on that tank."I say I drop smoke bombs around me easily hiding in plain sight.

"Careful some one has a wind quirk and plans clear up the smoke."Zatieru said "good let them use it."I said the smoke starts to clear up and the timer reaches zero.

"Easy."I said "the ninja is so lazy to bad the next events he has to give it his all or fail by coming up short."Aizawa said

I sighed the next event must be the most difficult thing ever if Aizawa said it himself.

I then see my female classmates in cheerleader clothes "Toru why are you girls dress up as cheerleaders?"I asked "mineta and kaminari told us this is the next event."Toru said "you do only teachers give out the events right?"I asked the girls then look angrily at Min and Kam who bro fist.

"I can get revenge for you girls if you want."I said "please do and I'll repay you."Momo said as she looked ready to beat them up. "Don't be angry this could still be fun."Toru said as she did some poses that only I can see.

I take out two pieces of paper take two photos from the visiting cheerleaders write a very convincing love letter and put

It in their pockets with out getting caught.

Min notice and never came back for the rest of the day. Kami didn't notice yet.

with my task done I went to a empty room and took off my mask.

"Phew these events aren't easy I wish Howard was here."I said I look outside and see someone that somewhat resembles Howard "he would probably be half bird half fire quirk."I said I then cry I been holding up homesickness for a long time by pushing it down.

Then the door opened and in walked Nezu.

"I heard crying as I was heading to the cafeteria...Randy why are you crying?"Nezu asked "I...I just my real family and real friends I haven't seen them in long time and I feel I never will do you know how that feels?"I ask "not really all I can say will they want to see you sad or put there doing your best or Randy what would you do?"Nezu asked

"I am going to...show them I am the best prepare to be shocked I'm going to show the world I am the best."I said as he leaves once he gone I put the ninja mask back on and turns back into U.A gym clothes.

Watch me world for I Randy Cunningham will show you all I am the best ninja.

-end.-


End file.
